By Her Side
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Perhaps it was the wistful looks, the half-stifled sighs, or the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that did it. "I could turn him into a toad, you know."


Disclaimer: _Maleficent_, all characters, places, and related terms belong to Walt Disney Pictures and Roth Films.

* * *

By Her Side

Maleficent's attention was dragged from observing Aurora and Phillip stroll through the glade a lite with fairies when Daviel quietly sighed for the eighth time in as many minutes. Sneaking a sidelong glance to the dark-haired man standing beside her in the shadows, she saw the now familiar wistful expression on his face as he tracked the prince and princess.

Twelve days it had been like this. And the fairy was still surprised that she had not realized sooner. Resolutely Maleficent turned her gaze back to the young people. They were walking close enough that their arms occasionally brushed, resulting in stammered apologies and shy glances.

A longer, deeper sigh softly filled the air this time.

Swallowing hard, Maleficent felt the odd feeling in her stomach grow. No, she took it back: she was not surprised at all. She had suspected…the possibility whispering in the back of her mind as she'd sat and watched Diaval with Aurora during the months leading up to her sixteenth birthday, talking and laughing together. From that first night when she'd been approached by Aurora, and her stomach had twisted into a strange knot, the fairy saw how it could be; saw it in the girl's bright smile and the way Diaval had kissed her hand. Only Maleficent had instantly dismissed the idea, refused to dwell on it, for there were far more pressing matters weighing on her.

But now all was well. The curse had been broken. Stefan was no more. And Aurora was now the queen of two kingdoms.

So it was difficult for Maleficent to continue to disregard the tangled emotions that flowed through her when Diaval grew thoughtful and quieter, longing in his eyes as the prince took his old place by Aurora's side. It was hard for the fairy to ignore her manservant's pain. Despite her desire for Beastie to be happy, and the girl's fondness for the boy was clearly growing (and obviously returned), she greatly disliked a despondent Diaval. He had faithfully served her for so long; he deserved to get his wish.

_Perhaps something could be done_, she mused. _Could turn him into a toad…_

"Mistress?"

Maleficent looked to her side to discover Diaval gazing at her quizzically. It took her a moment to realize she must have spoken out loud. Squaring her shoulders, she nodded with a confidence she did not completely feel.

"I could turn him into a toad, you know," she said.

The man blinked. "Him," he echoed slowly.

"The boy. Your moping has become quite tiresome. With him out of the way, you can return to Beastie's side, and then—"

Eyes widening, her manservant loudly burst out, "Maleficent, _no!_"

Never had he interrupted her before. But it was his addressing her by her name instead of "Mistress" that silenced the fairy, butterflies blossoming in her chest. Freezing, the two stared at each other for a moment.

Heat rising in his cheeks, Diaval shook his head forcibly. "That is, it is kind of you. But it is not at all necessary. I do _not_ see the boy as a rival." A new light flashed in his eyes as he held Maleficent's gaze. He took a deep breath. "My only wish is to remain by your side," he admitted in a soft voice.

The confused frown which had settled over Maleficent's features during Diaval's explanation melted away, replaced by comprehension. Oh. Her heartbeat quickened. Was that how it was? Her mind spun at this new revelation.

Gazing at Diaval for a long minute, taking in the nervous hunch of his shoulders and uncertain yet earnest expression, the fairy discovered no hint of jest in him. _He was serious. _The realization eased something inside her, warmth washed over her, the knot in the pit of her stomach uncoiled.

She turned once more to watch Phillip and Aurora. "As you wish," she said simply.

Maleficent sensed more than saw Diaval's gentle, content smile as he stepped closer and also returned his attention to the young people. A rare blush covering her cheeks, the fairy's mouth curved into a small smile. For the first time in days her heart felt light.

THE END


End file.
